Secretary Belle
by Ninjaroxas21
Summary: This is SMUT! THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Rumbelle AU. This could continue as a short story. I haven't decided this yet. Enjoy it like it's a one shot for now! All Belle wants to do is get her stories published and become a best selling author. And if that meant working for the Editor, Mr. Gold, then so be it. How far will Belle go to get her wish?


I didn't mean to take it this far.

I just wanted to be an author. I just wanted to tell stories. I love reading and writing. And if being the secretary for the evilest book publisher ever was where I had to start, then so be it.

Mr. Gold was the editor of the Storybrooke Times and owned most of the town. So what was the most powerful man doing being in charge of a book publishing business? He wanted to ruin more lives. Every romantic modern work that is presented to him is rejected and harshly criticized and usually left the author crying out the door. Last week my friend, Mary Margaret broke his glass door kicking it open. The shards scattered all over the front room where my desk was at. I remember that day quite well. It was the day everything changed.

"Get this cleaned up, Miss French. I don't want to cut myself when I go off to get lunch," ordered the cold slave driver. I stood there in his black suit, never wore any color, even as his dress shirt or tie. He peered out the window and I can feel his smirk from the other room as he watches Mary Margaret storms down the street. Told you he enjoyed this.

"Yes, Sir," I said. It was just natural to say. It is the one phrase I say to him 99% of the time when he speaks to me.

I quickly walk over to the work phone on my desk and hold up the phone to my ear. But before I could press the button for the janitor, he appeared right next to me with a blue dust pan and brush said, "No, Miss French, do it yourself. I can't afford to wait for the janitor."

I faced him as quickly as he appeared. I got a whiff of his cologne. Honey? It was sweet and somewhat familiar. I breathed it in slowly. He took the phone from my hand and replaced it with the dust pan and brush and during that our hands grazed. That was the first time we ever touched. We had no physical contact before the first month I have worked with him. He even rejected my handshake when I met him the first time. I figured he never liked me or ever will. He just needed someone to set him up reservations at five star restaurants and give him more modern authors to reject.

I nodded and repeated my provincial line. I was in my black tight skirt, shiny blue blouse and, unfortunately, I chose to wear heels again. I carefully crouched down and swept up the shards as quickly as I could. He hates things slow. He likes everything quick and perfect.

"Miss French you should do it a lot slower. The shards might end up shooting into your blue eyes."

He actually knew what color my eyes were? The man barely even looked at me in the eye when he gave me an order. I whipped my face up to look at him. I didn't notice he didn't return back to this room, but instead he stood there watching over me like a predator stalking his prey. I should have felt disgusted or scared but I didn't. I … I liked it. A lot. I blushed and returned to my boring secretary façade. "Of course. Yes, sir." I made long broad strokes and put all the glass into a pile.

My heart was pounding and my hands were sweating against the small broom. I can feel his stare slowly undressing me. I imagined him bending over next to me and rubbing his hands against my shoulders as I am completely naked plus the heels. Having some article of clothing on is really sexy and I love my heels. I would purr into his magic massage and lean back slowly. I would let his hands snake down the front to my breasts and grab them as he shoots hot kisses on my neck. I would be able to feel his stubble and a sharp pinch on my neck from his teeth. I can see myself gasping and wanting more. But I had to stop my day dream from progressing even farther. I was shamelessly turned on by my wild day dream as I cleaned up the mess and I was afraid he could have known just by looking at me. How shameless that his secretary would think these things from him. All because he of one whiff of his scent? I am completely insane. But the truth is, I really wanted it.

I got every last shard into a pile and scooped it up into the dust pan. When I went to look for the trash bin, it wasn't there anymore next to my little desk. Instead, it was held up high in between Mr. Gold's legs in front of his zipper. Oh the things that zipper is concealing. I see him more of a boxer kind of guy. They are probably white and plain though. But behind those plain boxers is the real impressive treasure. If I was bold enough and if that trash bin wasn't in my way, I would generously give him the best blow job of his life.

What is wrong with me?

I glanced up at his eyes staying low to the ground like a little pet. He smirked down at my flushed face. "Well aren't you going to put it in?" he asked. Was he seducing me? It couldn't be true. He may be single and lives alone in a big house but there is no way he would be attracted to me. He is too professional and proper to ever make a move on his secretary. But I wish he did though.

"Yes, sir," I managed to say robotically without giving away I was nervous and something about me was wrong. I poured the glass shards into the bin and stood up straight. He was still taller than me with my heels on but not super tall. He was at perfect level. The perfect level for me to kiss him easily. I would be grab his black tie, yank him towards me and plant the deadliest kiss on those gorgeous lips of his. I can see him going crazy and slipping his tongue down my throat while I swing and lock my leg around his waist. The kiss would be hot as we grind against each other like animals. Oh the sweet spots on my mouth and precious spot he could pleasure with just a simple touch.

Stop. No more thinking about this.

I watched him put the bin down and I put the dust pan and broom away behind the bin. I didn't realize I was holding onto them so tight. My hands were pulsing trying to get the blood back in them. Was I really that anxious around him? And why now?

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" That was line number two I repeat every day in this dungeon of mine.

"Would you mind ordering take out for me at Granny's? I am in the mood for a wholesome burger and fries right about now."

"I'm sorry, sir. But I don't Granny's does take out."

"Oh, don't worry. They will do it for me. After all I am their landowner." He put on his wicked smile again. The kind every feared. I couldn't fear it though. It just pissed me off even more. Which I am glad it did because it helped me cool down from my fantasies.

"Yes, sir." I reach for the phone and dial in the number. I knew the number by heart because I call Ruby every day on there because she is my best friend. Ruby broke her phone and Granny won't pay for a new one until she has paid it off.

I listen to the phone ring and Mr. Gold is waiting right there next to me like a statue. Ruby picked up and I said, "Hey, Ruby. It's me, Isabelle. I'm doing fine. Mr. Gold wants to order a hamburger meal with an iced tea as his drink and he wants it delivered here. Is that okay?"

Ruby told me it was but I can hear the frustration in her voice. I smiled then the phone was snatched out of my hands from me and Mr. Gold held it up to his ear and spoke, the same way he did with Mary Margaret, menacingly, "And why don't you make that two orders of the hamburger meal. And if that isn't here in thirty minutes, I am adding more to your debt. Goodbye Miss Lucas."

He hung up the phone. I glared at him. How could he do that to my friend? They were struggling enough as it was.

I glared at him until he caught his stare again. I returned back to my emotionless façade. He spoke first before I could ask him if he needed anything, "I'm sorry you have to see me act that way to your friends. I get a little grouchy when I am hungry."

Did he just apologize? I gawked at his strange behavior for a brief moment then replied, "Ah no. It's alright. I am a bit used to it after all." I twiddled my thumbs. I become anxious again. I felt myself lose a bit of gravity. I lost composure and added, "I also get a little grouchy when I don't eat." I leaned my ass against my desk. It was a familiar setting. Something about this scenario was nostalgic. For a moment, the setting was light and happy but I grew too comfortable. I immediately stood up and fixed my blouse and skirt in case of wrinkles. "I am sorry for leaning on the desk."

He chuckled. He chuckled? I faced him and I saw the most gorgeous, pure smile I have ever seen in my life. His laughter sung beautifully in my ear. I have never once seen this side of him before. Has he gone completely mad?

"I am sorry for laughing. But I find it funny that you are apologizing for sitting on your own desk. You can sit on your own desk Miss. French."

I obeyed and moved some stuff before I sat down. I crossed my leg over the other and fixed my skirt then I rested my hands on my thighs. My heart pounded again. I felt a little more comfortable again. I started the conversation, "Would you like to sit down too, Mr. Gold?"

"Oh no I am fine. I had been sitting down too much today. It's good to stretch out my legs." He smiled once more.

I couldn't help but smile back. I even showed my teeth and possibly my gums too. I was too vulnerable, I looked away for a moment to recollect myself.

"You have a lovely smile, Miss. French. I hope I can see that smile more often when you work here."

I looked back at him and I can see he truly meant every word he said. I smiled again on reflex and then the blood rushed to my face.

"Ah, thank you. I never knew you were such a charmer." I could feel my cheeks going numb from the strong smile he glued to my face.

"Oh, I'm not. I am just honest." He smiled back and his precious teeth shining back at mine. It was silent for both of us. It didn't feel awkward. It felt more happy and blissful. After a while he spoke again, "Oh and if it wasn't clear before, your lunch is on me."

"Oh, I can't let you do that, sir." I turned my whole body towards him. "I can pay for it. I would feel bad if you had to pay for my meal as well."

His smile disappeared and transformed into a sly grin. He walked towards me slowly. He stood in front of me. He was taller and bigger than he was before. He wasn't super close but he was close enough for me to smell him again. I inhaled pleasurably to his scent. It was much sweeter and delicious than before. My mouth was dry as I stared at his lips. I had the urge to pull him by his tie and kiss him passionately right here on the desk. But no. I am his secretary and he is my boss. I must be professional.

"Would you like to pay me back for the meal then if it makes you feel any better?" he asked.

I breathed him in and strangely was turned on again. I was wet again so I closed my legs tighter. I focused as hard as I could on his eyes as I said, "Yes, sir. I would like that." My eyes trailed back to his lips. Oh how I wanted to get a taste of him.

"Would a kiss be sufficient?"

A kiss?

My eyes opened wider and I returned my gaze back to his eyes. "Sir?"

"I don't want money from you Miss. French. I am rich so ten dollars for a meal would not be much to me. Instead would you like to kiss me and we will call it even?"

He was serious. Just a kiss? Just a kiss would make it even? If this was any other person or day I would reject them and quit. But because he is my boss and I need him to help me publish my book, I needed to stay strong. After all, he was just asking for a kiss. Nothing more.

I take a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent, and said, "Yes, Sir. I would like to kiss you—to pay you back of course." I said it. I said it without showing I have been craving this.

Mr. Gold seemed to have a flash of relief as if he anticipated I would decline his proposal. He returned to his dominate self. He nodded. "Then just a kiss."

He stepped forward stepping beside my crossed legs. He was really close to me. I held my breath. I never have been so nervous in my entire life because of a _kiss._ I stare up at his face and I can see he was a bit nervous too. I slowly placed my hand on top of his shoulder and reassure him with a smile that I am okay with it. How could I not be? My fantasy was going to come true. I took a deep breath and his smell pierced through my nose and into my brain. It was much more powerful now and intoxicating. What was he wearing? I rubbed my dainty fingers against his shoulders and I can feel all his muscles even through his suit. I got more turned on and wetter. My panties were soaked right through I can feel it on my thighs. I needed that kiss. Now.

I looked up at him and I can tell he really wanted this too. We slowly lean in closer at the same time, closing our eyes in sync. Fireworks soared throughout my body when I felt his lips touch mine. My heart pounded faster and harder. The heat rushed to every ends of my body. The energy exploded all around inside of me. This was definitely the best kiss of my life.

And I wanted more.

I opened my mouth closed it again eager for him to join me as well. He did as if he knew what I wanted it. His breathe was even more pleasant. I picked up the pace with my mouth and tried slipping my tongue inside his, but I was blocked by his tongue venturing inside mine. It was like he was mirroring me. His hot tongue explored my mouth as my fingers advanced to his hair. It was groomed all the time but now it was ruffled up. I squeezed his shoulder and a lock of his hair then he cupped my hips and rubbed his thumbs into my hips and swam his tongue deep inside my mouth simultaneously. I moaned quietly into his mouth from his little touches against me. I gasped for air when moved his mouth across to my ear and nibbled on it. His strong hands gently grazed the middle of my thighs almost touching my pussy when he went to unbutton my blouse at that the bottom.

Should I stop him? I don't want him to stop. But this wasn't a part of the deal.

I decisively decided to let him continue when he pinch his teeth into my neck and slipped his hands under my shirt and cupped onto my breasts. I was in complete bliss. I leaned back a bit holding onto his back and shoulders for support. No way was I going to let this man go. I moaned into his ear, not on purpose, because there was no other way to lean.

"Oh my," I exhaled, as Mr. Gold pinched my nipples with his magic fingers. Every little change he made, it made me closer to orgasming. As he enjoyed himself, I slid off his jacket and revealed his nice black and grey vest. The more clothes I took off him the sexier he was. His jacket landed on the floor and he kicked it under the desk. I was too busy enjoying his mouth on my collarbone to laugh at his cute but sexy behavior.

I saw a large bulge in between at the front of his zipper. I had an idea. I swung my leg high in between us and trapped him in between my legs. I wrapped my heels around his waist and dug my heels into his ass. I hugged him and grinded my pussy against his crotch. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. That's for certain.

He moaned and grinded up against me too. "Oh Miss French. You seem to be wet down there. I'll take a look."

Before I could think, he dropped down on his knees and put his face in between my thighs. I was not longer nervous but I was extremely embarrassed. My underwear wasn't sexy today. I wore simple panties today. Damn it. But him being down there made my panties even wetter. He lifted the hem of my skirt up and revealed my white panties. He aggressively pulled me closer on the edge and he pressed his flat tongue against the opening with my panties will on and started to wiggle his tongue quickly. I never knew how much I would love oral sex until then. It was amazing how good I was feeling from this with my panties still on.

He slipped my panties to the side and dug his face into my pussy. He rammed his tongue inside me just like he did with our kiss. He twisted and twirled his tongue all around the edges of me and I moaned loudly. "Oh my God! That feels way better without the panties. Way better. Yes," I hissed the last syllable. I hope no one heard me. I couldn't be quiet with this man. I opened my legs wider and grabbed his hair. I moaned again and again. I could no longer focus on what he was doing to me. All I remember was how much I loved every second he was down there.

Then he stopped before I could reach my climax and licked all my happy juice around his mouth. It was annoying but it was so hot watching him taste me. He smiled up at me and asked, "Did you like that?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Were my moans not reassuring enough?" I sat up straight. I smirked down at him and his flustered face but Mr. Gold wasn't out of breath like I would assume any man to be after giving oral sex. He was very pleased with himself for making me moan. I can see it on his face.

He chuckled once more and said, "I wanted to make sure." He rose and pulled me off the table quickly and lifted my skirt up. I asked him what was he doing but he was silent and continued to slide my panties down to my ankles. He lifted me up and put me back on the table. Mr. Gold yanked my underwear off and put it in his pocket.

Here? We were actually going to do it here? We were going to have sex on my desk? I couldn't breathe. I was felt nervous again. I did want this but I wasn't sure I wanted our first time to be on my worn out desk. I watched him undo his belt and zipper. He _does_ want to take advantage of me on my desk. When he opened up the zipper I saw his underwear. They weren't white at all they were red. I smiled and said, "I didn't know you own colorful clothing. I assumed all your clothes were black, white and grey."

He was perplexed but he grinned. "I do own colors, Miss French. I am not boring."

I giggled and watched him snake out his penis through the opening of his boxers. I almost jumped backwards off the desk. How can anyone have that large of a penis? The bulge made it look decent size, not perfect size! My jaw dropped and he laughed. I kept my gaze on his penis. It bounced proudly in between me and him. Mr. Gold went in between my legs and fixed my gaze back on his face. He kissed me and I can taste myself on his lips and tongue. It was weird tasting myself on his precious lips but I didn't mind. He stared me down and said, "We don't have much time. Ruby will be here any minute with our lunch. It's now or never."

I dazed off looking into his dominate, hungry eyes. His scent drove me insane again. I nodded silently and smiled. I gave him a peck on the lips and said. "I'm ready."

Mr. Gold was the happiest man alive that day. The lust that clouded his judgment disappeared for a moment and was replaced by … love? Could this man, the man that torments my friends and father, ever love me? My question no longer mattered when the lust came back and he tapped around the entrance to find the right hole. I put my hands on his shoulders and clenched his vest tight in my hands.

It's been a while since I did it with someone. I had experience before but it's been more than a year since I was entered. I can do this. I want this.

I need this.

He found the right path then he started pushing forward. I moaned into his neck loudly and yanked on his vest. He stopped and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I lied. "Yes, sir." The pain was intense but it was bearable. I leaned away and lie down on my desk and let my knees come up. It felt a little bit better in this angle. It was embarrassing to be in such an open position but, I had no choice. I put one arm behind my head to support myself and he held my free hand. He leaned forward and hovered over me with his other hand beside me holding himself up. I don't understand what it was, but I loved looking into his eyes. I could get lost in them forever and never want to be found. "Please, Mr. Gold, fuck me."

Never in my life have I experienced something so scary and blissful. We had minutes before Ruby would come in and stop us. We had seconds before someone would hear me and burst through the door to see what was going on. We had no time at all to enjoy this, but we did.

Mr. Gold is a sex beast. Once I pleaded for it, he jabbed the rest inside me all the way. I moaned in pain and in pleasure at the raw force. I bit my lip and endured through the first minute of his thrusts. Once the minute was up, I completely loved his brutal thrusts. The build-up escalated quickly and I was lost in pleasure. My moans were growing uncontrollably loud, so he had to keep his mouth on mine as he pounded through. My heart was thumping extremely badly as he made love to me on the desk. My desk drawers were rattling violently and one of them opened all the way. My pens in a cup fell over and rolled off. The room was getting hot and my legs were getting sore from keeping them up for so long.

Mr. Gold pulled out and flipped me over on my stomach and jabbed right in again. I kept one leg up on the desk while the other stayed to the ground. This position was hotter because now whatever he will do, I won't be able to see coming. It was just like not knowing when exactly we will be caught. Hopefully never. I could do this all day with him.

I grabbed the edge of the desk to keep me from flying forward off the desk. I did my best to be quieter with my moans but it felt too amazing to keep down. Mr. Gold stopped and suddenly wiggled two fingers inside me and around my clitoris while his penis was still in there. Then surprisingly, he stuck his fingers in my mouth and ordered, "Suck on my fingers so you aren't as loud." I do as he says and I, also surprisingly, love sucking on his fingers. He fingered my mouth me and fucked my pussy at the same time. I gagged a bit when he accidentally pushed too far in my mouth.

This was amazing!

The phone rang but Mr. Gold did not stop. I looked over my shoulder and pleaded for him to stop for me to get the phone. He ignored me and picked up the phone then placed it to my ear while he was still banging me aggressively. I used all my strength to not moan when I said, "Mr. Gold's office. Who is speaking?"

I put the talking end of the phone away from my mouth so I can moan a bit and listen to the other person on the line. "Hello, Mr. Gold's lunch is here. Can Ruby Lucas bring the food up to the office?"

I exclaimed, "Yes!"At that moment, Mr. Gold spanked my ass. My face was deep red now. Oh God please don't tell me they heard that slap.

"Alright, she will be right up in three minutes. Goodbye." The line hung up and I slammed the phone back on the charger.

I glared at him over my shoulder and said, "You _are_ as dark as people say. She could have heard me and have gotten suspicious!"

He ignored my comment and asked, "Three minutes right? I believe I can finish you off in three minutes." His evil smirk was back, like the one earlier today. But this one was meant for me and it was a good thing.

He grabbed my hip and ass cheek and squeezed them tight as he violently plowed into me. I was at the point of screaming but I bit my lip as hard as I could. The build-up was ready to release. I moaned, "Mister…, Gold…, please… ooohh… now!"

Just like that, we both came together.

After that, everything was a blur. I remember mostly running towards the private bathroom to hide from Ruby when she knocked on the door. Mr. Gold opened it for me. He was more decent than I was. I could hear Ruby and Mr. Gold talking about me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was changed woman. I was no longer Mr. Gold's secretary.

I was Mr. Gold's fuck buddy.

And our fun was only beginning.


End file.
